Tomber
by une inconnue13
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto tombent. Leur vie est une longue chute. Ils tombent de toute les manières. Alors découvrons leurs chutes, des plus douloureuses, aux plus belles. Sasunaru - UA - OS - OCC


Je tombe.

Non, je ne tombe pas amoureux… Malheureusement…

Je tombe.

Non, je ne tombe pas au sol… Ça fait bien plus mal…

Je tombe.

Non, pas encore La Tombe… Pourquoi ne pas mourir…

Je tombe.

Dans le vide.

Ce n'est pas blanc.

Ce n'est pas noir.

Ce n'est pas gris.

Ce n'est rien.

Je tombe, dans rien…

Silence. Rien à voir. Rien contre la peau. Aucune odeur. Le vide. Mon vide.

Je tombe en moi-même. Et j'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien. Renfermement.

* * *

Il était allongé sur le banc, une fois de plus. Les regards passaient sur lui. Les murmures d'admiration. Il est beau. Il est riche. Il a tout. Meilleur élève de son lycée, et pourtant… Il est là, impassible, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Et qui passerait à côté de lui entendrait la musique à fond. De tout. Il ne sélectionne pas de style de musique en particulier. Il écoute à peine. Il fixe le ciel sans le voir. Il se sent vide. Renfermement.

Sa vie se résume au strict minimum. Il fait tout pour être coupé du monde, tout en étant un adolescent exemplaire.

* * *

Lui, il fait le pitre. Il a mal. Il a les regards de haine, il a les coups, il a les murmures de dégoût. Il n'a que ça. Et pourtant, il avance pour faire le parfait petit cancre. Il tombe, lui aussi. Rejeté, ignoré, frappé. Et il en ri, il en lève le point, se donne des objectifs impossibles, hurle un bonheur inexistant. Il fait semblant. Semblant d'être heureux. Semblant d'être idiot. Semblant d'aimer la fille aux cheveux roses au nom d'arbre.

Sa vie est un grand bordel. Il fait tout pour qu'on le voit, qu'on le voit vraiment, pas comme ce qu'il est, mais comme un autre.

* * *

Rien ne les rassemble. Ils sont justes deux élèves d'une même classe. Jusqu'au jour ou l'un tombe sur l'autre.

* * *

Naruto a encore fait une connerie, et c'est fait repéré. Il est poursuivit, et regarde souvent en arrière si Neji le suit toujours. Il le sait, il va y passer. Il slalome entre les élèves dans les couloirs, dévale les escaliers, les remonte. Il finit par sortir dans la cour. D'autres élèves y sont déjà pour la récréation. Il continu sa course, passant en plein milieu des groupes, poussant, bousculant, et rigolant aux éclats. Il sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, il semble presque voler. Mais quand on se jette et qu'on ouvre les ailes, bien souvent, on tombe. Alors, quand il jette un œil à Neji qu'il a un peu distancé, il ne voit pas le banc. Et il lui tombe dessus. Neji c'est arrêté en voyant la scène. Il observe de loin, se demandant quelle réaction aura Sasuke. Celui-ci ouvre juste les yeux. Il a un idiot qui lui est tombé sur le ventre, se prenant les tibias dans le banc, et le menton dans le dossier du banc en question pour finir la tête et la moitié du torse affalé sur l'autre, la bouche en sang. Il ferme les yeux. De toute façon, un idiot viendra bien en aide à son ami. Il n'a pas a s'en occupé.

Naruto en a encore la tête qui tourne, un goût métallique dans la bouche, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il c'est passé.

Neji repart les mains dans les poches, sifflotant un air quelconque. Les discussions se sont arrêtés pour voir ce qu'il c'est passé, puis tous reviennent à leur petite conversation comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Naruto ne bouge pas.

Sasuke rouvre les yeux, fronce les sourcils en voyant l'autre affalé rependant du sang sur son t-shirt. Il lance finalement un regard autour de lui et remarque que tous font semblant de ne rien voir. Sauf un petit groupe pas trop loin dont il entend les rires, les moqueries, les ''c'est bien fait pour lui''. Il redirige son regard sur l'élève. Pourquoi personne ne vient l'aider ? Il est en train de cracher du sang, à moitié inconscient, et personne n'agit, ils en rigolent même ? Il se décide alors, sous quelques regards étonnées, à arracher ses écouteurs et se redresser. Il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il ne s'est jamais intéressé aux autres. Il le retourne face à lui et regarde son visage, tentant de le rapprocher d'une personne ou d'une autre qui traîne dans tel où tel groupe, mais il ne lui dit rien. Il ne l'a jamais vu traîner avec quelqu'un. Alors qu'il essuie le sang le long de la mâchoire de Naruto, il relève un fois de plus les yeux vers la ours pour voir si quelqu'un viendrait l'aider, mais rien. Il ne voit que les regards surpris de tout les élèves. Il le pousse un peu sur le banc pour pouvoir se relever, et, sans faire attention à ses vêtements hors de prix, il soulève Naruto et entreprend de le porter comme il peut vers le bâtiment principal. L'infirmerie est au rez de chaussé, porte 03. Alors il fait la longue distance, et toutes les paires d'yeux sont fixés sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière les portes d'entré. Et les discussions reprennent, encore, comme si rien n'avait existé.

Tsunade est encore à l'infirmerie entrain de tourner en rond à cause de ses problèmes devant Shizune. Alors quand la porte s'ouvre, Tsunade prépare son regard noir d'être dérangé dans ses explications et confessions alors que l'infirmière prépare, elle, son regard doux et son petit sourire accueillant. Mais leurs visages se décomposent en voyant l'élève le plus brillant du lycée tenant le cancre de service évanouie avec du sang sur leurs vêtements. Shizune se reprend bien vite et vient prendre Naruto des bras de Sasuke qui n'a pas dit un mot et ne montre aucun sentiment sur son visage. Pourtant, au lieu de repartir quand Shizune allonge l'autre dans un lit pour le soigner, il s'adosse à la porte et surveille.

* * *

Il ouvre un œil, puis deux, cligne, ouvre la bouche, la ferme en gémissant. Il a mal, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à sa souffrance intérieur, alors il trouve la force surhumaine de sourire de toute ses dents quand Shizune vient lui expliquer la situation et l'engueuler d'être encore ici. Il réplique comme à son habitude, puis percute. Shizune vient de lui dire que quelqu'un là amener ici ? Il tourne alors la tête vers la porte, croisant au passage le regard de Tsunade qui vide une bouteille de saké comme si cela allait régler ses problèmes d'argent. Et il le voit. Son sourire s'envole, sa mâchoire tombe, ses yeux pourraient le faire aussi, s'ils n'étaient pas si bien dans leurs orbites. Une vague de sentiment passent dans ses yeux. Et finalement, il reprend son sourire, un peu moins grand, un peu plus triste, reconnaissant. Le tout n'a durée qu'une fraction de seconde et est passé inaperçu à tous. Presque tous. Sasuke l'a vu, et ça fait toute la différence. C'est ce qui fait qu'à présent, il reste à ses côtés. Il le trouve turbulent, à courir partout, parler à tout va, manger trop et trop vite, fouiller dans sa trousse. Et pourtant, il reste à ses côtés en cours, mange avec lui, et l'a intimé muettement à venir s'asseoir sur le banc. Ils on même partagés les écouteurs. Sasuke n'a rien dit. Il n'écoutait pas. Mais ce regard à l'infirmerie, le premier qu'ils ont échangé, lui a suffit pour ce convaincre que l'autre tombait dans la même direction que lui. Et il ne veut plus tomber seul.

* * *

Les jours passent, côte à côte, faisant toujours les mêmes choses qu'à leur habitude. Le temps coule comme tout le reste. Il n'apprennent pas à se connaître, ils profitent juste de la présence de l'autre. Ils ne s'échangent que des regards, remplis d'un on ne sait trop quoi. Sasuke ne reste pas avec lui pour l'aider, mais bien parce qu'il pense pouvoir être aidé. Naruto reste car Sasuke est le seul à ne pas l'avoir ignoré.

Ils restent ensemble car l'un est tombé sur l'autre.

Alors quand Naruto finit par demander pourquoi il est resté se jour là, pourquoi il ne l'a pas laissé sur le côté, en râlant juste pour les tâches de sang, et repartant ensuite dns son indifférence, Sasuke ne peut que répondre :

\- Parce qu'on tombe.

Et ça leur avait suffit. Quatre mots, c'est tout ce qu'avait dit Sasuke, et s'était pourtant les mots les plus importants de tous.

Mais à partir de là, le rapprochement est devenu inévitable et Sasuke à commencé à écouté vraiment, avant de poser des question, pour finalement que Naruto lui pose des questions, et qu'il finisse par se livrer tout seul. Leurs discussions étaient, selon tout ceux qui pouvaient écouter, du grand n'importe quoi. Le blond parle de la pluie et du beau temps, et Sasuke regarde ailleurs. Puis, sans prévenir, il tourne la tête et raconte, intimant le silence à l'autre qui l'écoute. Les paroles n'ont pas forcément de sens, mais ils s'en fichent, ils comprennent. Quand il a finit, Sasuke se retourne l'ailleurs et Naruto reprend exactement là où il s'en était arrêté. Et de temps en temps, il se coupe lui même pour raconter. Et Sasuke ferme les yeux dans ces moments là, comme pour mieux écouter.

Ils tombent.

Dans le vide, c'est vrai…

Vers La Tombe, c'est vrai aussi…

Ils sont également tombés au sol, oui…

Mais surtout, et c'est bien tombé pour eux, ils tombent de la seule manière qui ne fait pas mal. Ils tombent l'un sur l'autre. Ils tombent amoureux. Et sans prévenir, la fin de la chute.

Les premiers contacts. Une mains qui effleure celle du voisin. Les regards se croisent. Pas un mot. Pas une question. Pas un seul pas en arrière. Il est déjà trop tard. Peu importe qui l'autre est, puisqu'ils sont tombés ensembles, en même temps, au même endroit, alors c'est lui, et pas un autre, ni même une autre. Un frisson. La main remonte le long du bras. Les réflexions sont coupées, tout comme la phrase que on ne sait plus lequel des deux avait entamé. Le silence règne. Où sont-ils ? En cours ? Dans la cours ? La main arrive à l'épaule, retrace les clavicules, remonte la gorge. Y a-t-il des gens ? Assis ou debout ? Il n'y a plus rien autour d'eux. La main s'aventure sur la ligne de la mâchoire pour venir caresser la joue. Alors, sans un son, dans une éternité ou peut-être une fraction de seconde, les visages se rapprochent. Les yeux se fixent, puis se ferment, en même temps. Hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, le choc de la chute. Et pourtant, ils tombent en même temps, symbiose. Un pas en avant des deux côtés, les corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais sans se touchés. Les têtes se penchent, légèrement. Le seul contact est une main sur la joue de l'autre. A qui est-elle et sur quelle joue est-elle ? Impossible de le dire. Brouillés, étourdis par l'impact, les souffles se mélanges. Les lèvres finissent par se frôler, se cherchant, entre-ouvertes. Et se trouvent. Ensemble, ils passent les mains, l'un dans les cheveux et la nuque, l'autre autour des épaules. Les corps se collent, si fort qu'ils s'en feraient mal. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, comme se percutant au milieu de leur chute dans le vide. Alors ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Les lèvres s'ouvrent, se referment sur les autres, se mêlent, en harmonie. Elles pincent, elles mordent, les dents s'en mêlent, puis les langues. Leurs nez se frôlent quand ils tournent la tête pour approfondir encore plus. Et plus rien n'existe. Il n'y a plus que deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Plus de lieu, plus de temps, seulement l'autre, sa peau, sa bouche, ses mains, son odeur, ses souvenirs.

Et jamais, au grand jamais ils n'ont été aussi heureux de tomber.


End file.
